1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to hoses for transporting or otherwise handling refrigerants.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior hoses of this type comprise an inner tube and an outer cover, the inner tube being made up of a polymeric inner wall and a rubbery outer peripheral wall. Certain polymeric materials are known in common use which render the hose highly resistant to Freon gases. These materials include polyamides such as nylon-6, nylon-6/66, nylon-11, nylon-12 and the like.
Other qualities are in many instances desired with respect to flexibility, stress cracking resistance and moisture proofness. However, they vary widely with the type of polyamides used as shown in Table 1. This problem precludes availability of a hose capable of providing a good balance of all such qualities.